California Girl
by GossiP Girl16
Summary: Riley lernt bei ihren Urlaub mit ihrer Mutter einen äusserst gutausehenden blondhaarigen Jungen kennen.
1. Default Chapter

Wie alles begann!  
  
Es war kurz nach Mittag und die Nachmittagssonne schien heftig auf den Boden. Chaya Rosman sass gerade lächelnd am abgeräumten Mittagstisch und las einen Brief.  
  
„Morgen Mum" Chaya sah auf und ein kleiner blondschopf liess sich gähnend im Türrahmen blicken. „Morgen Sam"sagte das blonde Mädchen und liess sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl nieder.  
  
„Na, bist du erst heute morgen wieder heimgekommen?"fragte Chaya ihre Tochter. „Ja, wir waren bis halb 5 im Club Tremors(ist eine Dancefloor Disco in Diego) und dann sind wir noch an den Strand gegangen"erwiederte die angesprochende strahlend. „ Es ist jedesmal wieder schön den Sonnenafgang zu sehen"  
  
Riley Rosman, hatte langes blondes Haar, strahlend blaue Augen, war 16 Jahre alt und eine begnadete Beach Volleyballerin. Zusammen mit iher Mutter und ihrer jüngeren Schwester Samira lebte sie in San Diego in Californien. Riley liebte San Diego und stürzte sich jedes Wochenende in das californische Nachtleben.  
  
„Riley, hörst du mir bitte einen Moment zu?"fragte Chaya.  
  
Der Blondschopf hob den kopf. „Was gibt's?"fragte sie kurz angebunden und wandte sich wieder ihren Teramisu zu.  
  
„Ich habe heute einen Brief von Olivia erhalten. Wie du weisst, haben wir vor 2 jahren in Deutschland ein Haus gekauft und wir möchten die Sommerferien wieder dort verbringen. Olivia ist mit iher Familie schon da und ich möchte das du und Sam mitkommt.  
  
Riley schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen."Nach Deutschland? Ich? Niemals."  
  
Chaya stand auf. „Du wirst mitkommen. Keine Disskusion mehr!"  
  
„Mum, ich kannt nicht. Das Volleyball Tunier, die Partys. Warum ausgerechnet im Sommer?Bitte, lass mich hier."versuchte sie einen letzten Versuch, doch ihre Mutter duldete keinen Wiederspruch.  
  
„Riley, das Thema ist erledigt. Früher hat dein Vater auch noch hier gewohnt und ich möchte Dich ungern 4 Wochen allein zurück lassen. Ausserdem finde ich, solltet ihr Olivia kennenlernen."  
  
„4 Wochen? Wenn es wenigstens nur 2 wären, aber 4? Ich komme nicht mit." erwiederte Riley sturr.  
  
„Wir fliegen Freitag Nacht los . Ob es Dir nun passt oder nicht. Deutschland ist ein schönes Land (rolf) und du wirst sehen, es Dir wird gefallen. Und jetzt geh packen, du auch Sam."  
  
Damit war das Thema erledigt. Riley wusste, das wiederspruch zwecklos war. Freitag, das war in 2 Tagen. Und dann sollte sie 4 Wochen in diesen dummen Deutschland aushalten. Da gab es ja noch nicht mal einen Strand und dort kannte sie auch niemanden.  
  
„Verdammt, du weisst genau dass ich da mein Spiel habe. Und es steigen die besten Partys im ganzen Jahr. Ich will nicht in dieses trostlose Land zusammen mit deiner bescheurten Freundin und iher kindergarten Familie. Aber es interessiert Dich einen scheissdreck was ich will!" Wütend knallte die Beach Königin das Besteck auf den Tisch und verliess rauschend die Küche. Kurze Zeit später wurde eine Tür zugeknallt und man konnte Going Under von Evanesence hören.  
  
Chaya seufzte von den Temperamentausbruch ihrer Tochter. Sie konnte sich vorstellen das es schwer für das 16 jähr. California Girl war aus iher gewohnten Umgebung gerissen zu werden und in ein fremdes Land zu müssen wo sie niemanden kannte. Es lag ausser ihrer Vorstellunskraft auch an einen Ort glücklich zu sein, wo es keinen Strand und keine legendären Beach Partys gab. Riley war eben eine eingefleischte Californierin, ganz anderst als sie selbst und Samira. Sie war verwöhnt und wusste das sie bekam was sie wollte. Sie war der Jungendschwarm und schon mehrmals zur Homecoming Queen gewählt worden. Es würde schwirig mit ihr in Deutschland werden.  
  
----------  
  
Riley knallte wütend ihre Klamotten in die Koffer. Eine Träne rannte über ihre geröteten Wangen. Verdammt. Wieso kann ich nicht alleine hierbleiben? Ich möchte nicht weg  
  
Der 4 Wöchige Aufenthalt kam den blondhaarigen Mädchen vor wie ein Weltuntergang. Nachdem sie ihre Koffer gepackt, ihre Schuhe verstaut hatte liess sie sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und ihre Mutter kam herein. „Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass du du auch lange Sachen einpacken sollst. Daran hast du sicher nicht gedacht?" Und tatsächlich als Chaya in Rileys Schrank kuckte, waren alle Sommerklamotten in ihren Koffern verstaut worden und nur die längeren Sachen hingen noch im Schrank.  
  
Mit einen Seitenblick auf Riley machte sich die braunhaarige Mutter daran etwas dickere Sachen für Riley einzupacken. „Es ist doch nicht für immer, Schatz. Es sind doch nur 4 Wochen. Aber deinen Koffern nach zu urteilen könnte man denken du hast beschlossen nach Deutschland zu ziehen."sagte sie und lies den Blick über die 4 Koffer und 2 Reisetaschen gleiten.  
  
„Ich brauche das alles. „erwiederte Riley trotzig „wenn ich schon in diese Einöde muss dann nicht ohne genügend Klamotten." Chaya lachte. „Engel, wir können Dir doch in Deutschland auch noch was kaufen. Sieh mal da gibt es so schöne Klamotten, Schmuck und Schuhläden die hier nirgends zu kaufen sind."  
  
Das schien das Mädchen etwas aufzuheitern denn sie hob den Kopf und stand schliesslich auf um 2 Koffer wieder zu entleeren. „Den Rest brauch ich aber."sagte sie und legte sich wieder aufs Bett  
  
„Nun," antwortete ihre Mutter „ich denke dass das immernoch etwas zu viel ist, aber wenn du es mitnehmen möchtest, dann tu es."  
  
--------------.  
  
So sassen am Freitag also 3 hübsche Frauen in einen Flugzeug nach Deutschland. Ein fröhlich aussehendes Mädchen mit mittellangen roten Haaren, eine junge Frau mit haselnuss Braunen Locken und ein grieskrämig und trotzig dreinblickender Blondschopf, der sehr hübsch war.  
  
Als sie schliesslich am Flughafen in Frankfurt landeten besserte sich die Laune der 16 jährigen ein wenig. Sie sah sich um, klapperte die verschiedenen Läden ab und ihre Laune verbesserte sich erheblich. Nach 1 ½ Stunden aufenthalt flogen sie von Frankfurt weiter nach Hamburg.  
  
Doch als sie aus den Flughafen rausliefen und Riley nach 10 Minuten immernoch nicht als Häuser und Stinknormale Bäume sah sank ihre Laune auf den 0 Punkt. Sie liess sich trotzig auf den Rücksitz ihres Taxis zurückfallen und redete wärend der gesammten Fahrt kein Wort mehr. Als sie schliesslich ankamen und Chaya die Tür öffnete stürzte Riley sogleich in ihr -von Chaya gezeigtes- Zimmer. Sie zog sich ihr Nachthemd an, legte eine Evanesence ein und knallte sich aufs Bett um zu schlafen.  
  
Sie wurde 5 Stunden später von den durchs Zimmer fallenden Sonnenstrahlen und den Gezwitscher der Vögel geweckt.  
  
Missmutig verliess sie ohne nocheinmal in den Spiegel zu sehen ihr Zimmer. Wozu sollte sie sich jetzt auch zurecht machen, es waren ja eh nur Kinder um sie herum. Geräuschvoll tapste sie Richtung Küche und versuchte dabei extra laut zu Trampeln. Mit einen Gesichtsausdruck als hätte man sie zu 30 Stunden Klo putzen verdonnert betrat sie die Küche, nur um mit einen Quicken wieder rauszuspringen. Da sassen doch tatsächlich 2 junge Typen in der Küche.  
  
Ihre Schwester kam die Treppe herunter, ebenso aussehend wie Riley und lief an ihr vorbei in die Küche.Doch auch sie kam 2 Sekunden später mit einen Schrei wieder rausgesprungen. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht wieder reingehen, sondern uns erst zurecht machen wirkt das peinlich"sagte sie und ihre große Schwester nickte zustimmen. Also atmeten sie tief durch und betraten erneut die Küche. Müde schlürften sie auf einen der freien Stühle zu und setzten sich. Dann sah Riley sich um. Es waren 3 junge, und vorallem gutaussehende Männer, im Alter von 17-23 jahren. Der eine Junge gefiel ihr besonders, er hatte kurzes blondes Haar, was ihn in Strähnchen ins Gesicht viel und leuchtend blaue Augen, ein strahlendes Lächeln und makellos weisse Zähne. Sie musste ihn ganz verträumt angestarrt haben, denn die Anwesenden lachten und einer der 3 Jungen sagte: „Da müssen aber 2 einen ganz schönen Narren an Dir gefressen haben. Obwohl ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher bin ob die eine überhaupt weiss wer du bist." Nein, Riley wusste ganz sicher nicht wer der blondhaarige Junge war und schüchtern starrte sie auf Samira die mit weitaufgerissenen Augen den Jungen ansah.  
  
„Darf ich vorstellen?" fragte Chaya und zeigte der Reihe nach auf die Personen „ das sind Jim, Olivia, Ashley, Chris, Jonathan und Tom Felton."  
  
Das sass! Riley klappte der Unterkiefer runter und sie sah nicht weniger zum Schissen aus, wie ihre Schwester.  
  
Der 1. Tag  
  
„Ihr könnt den Unterkiefer wieder anklappen."sagte der braunhaarige Junge der Ashley hiess grinsend.  
  
Riley gefiel das überhaupt nicht, dass die Familie sich anscheinend über sie lustig machten. Ausserdem war sie nicht gerade in der besten Stimmung und das sie hier im Pyjama vor Tom Felton sass, verbesserte diese auch nicht gerade. „Was machen wir heute?"fragte sie gelangweilt und gedehnt.  
  
„Die Stadt erkunden"erwiederte ihre Mutter strahlend.  
  
„Oh, wie spektakulär. Was willst du Dir hier bitte ankucken, die Kuhställe?"fragte Riley mit sarakstischen Unterton.  
  
„Nein, aber hier gibt es viel zu sehen, Schatz"Chaya liess sich ihre gute Laune nicht verderben.  
  
„Oh Mom, was soll es bitte hier zu sehen geben? Hier gibt es nichts weiter als Häuser und langweilige Bäume. Ausserdem ist es hier kalt und es regnet."nörgelte Riley weiter.  
  
„Für heute Nachmittag ist schönes Wetter angesagt. Und wir wollen uns alte Bauwerke und den Hamburger Fernsehturm ansehen."erwiederte Chaya ungerührt.  
  
„Oh wie toll."sagte Riley sarkastisch und stand auf.  
  
Die 3 Jungen lachten und Samira schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Riley, jetz bleib doch mal cool, wir sind doch nur 4 Wochen hier."  
  
„Ja, aber das sind die schlimmsten 4 Wochen meines Lebens. Ich verpass mein Volleyball Spiel, es steigen die besten Beach Partys des Jahres und wenn ich wiederkomme hat Jeremy sicher ne Freundin. Und das Spiel war das wichtigste der Saison und wenn ich nicht dabei sind, ach ihr versteht das doch nicht."antwortete Riley gekränkt. „Was interessiert mich so ein bekloppter Fernsehturm wo ich jetzt eigentlich Trainiren könnte? Und was soll ich mir irgendwelche noch nicht eingefallene Gebäude ankucken wo ich doch eigentlich im Fashion Valley shoppen gehen könnte? Ich hab Dir gleich gesagt ich will in Diego bleiben, aber nein, du musst mich ja unbedingt in meinen eigenen Tot schicken."schrie sie am ende fast und rannte in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Ashley und Tom sahen ihr verwundert nach. „Wow, man merkt deutlich das sie aus Californien kommt." „Ja, allerdings"stimmte Chris zu.  
  
---------  
  
Riley rannte nach oben und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Sie konnte die ganze Umgebung hier nicht leiden. Immernur sieht man das selbe und es ist so furchtbar kalt. Und das obwohl Junie ist. Aber jammern bringt auch nichts, und wie Sam schon sagte, in 4 Wochen ist alles vorbei. Und, wenn es nun icht anderst ginge musste sie halt die Hamburger Nachtclubs abchecken. Die passende Begletung hatte sie ja und wenn sie zugab, sah Tom sogar viel besser aus als Jeremy. Und diese Augen....  
  
So wie es aussah hatte Riley Rosman sich veliebt.Und zwar in den gutaussehenden Ex Schauspieler Tom Felton. Seufzend stand sie auf, ging ins Bad und duschte sich. Dann ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, schaltete das Radio ein und föhnte sich die Haare. Es lief gerade ein Lied was ihr ganz gut gefiel. Sie drehte die Lautstärke hoch und begann wie wild im Zimmer herumzuwirbeln und den Refrain „Unnatural Blonde"umherzugröhlen.  
  
-----------  
  
„Was macht sie da oben gerade?"fragte Jonathan, der älteste von Toms Brüdern als er es aus Rileys Zimmer gröhlen und knallen hörte.  
  
„Entweder, sie versucht sich gerade umzubringen und will das wir es nicht hören oder sie bekommt gute Laune."sagte Samira keck.  
  
Nun schaltete sich auch Olivia ein. „Nun ja, ihr müsst sie verstehen. Sie ist...."  
  
„ein schwieriger Fall"unterbrach sie ihre kleine Tochter.  
  
Die anderen lachten und verstummten nun wieder um zu hören wie es Riley erging.  
  
„Unnaturaaaaaaaaaaaal Blonde I know what you thinking I haven't no more Dont make it real good I'm natural high...."  
  
Riley schien es sehr gut zu gehen. Sie sprang durch das Zimmer, stylte die langen blonden Haare, zog sich an und schminkte sich. Zufrieden betrachtete sich die 16 jährige im Spiegel. Gut sah sie aus.  
  
Dann trällerte sie noch den Anfang von Usher yeah und lief dann schliesslich die Treppe runter zurück in die Küche. „Ich wär dann soweit.Gehen wir jetz oder wollt ihr warten bis die Welt untergeht?"  
  
Der Anblick der sich ihr bot brachte sie zum Lachen. Die 3 Felton Brüder starrten sie mit großen Augen an, Sam betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ihre Mutter runzelte die Stirn.  
  
So zogen sie los und liefen durch die Hamburger Strassen. Riley warf einen Seitenblick auf Tom, der etwas weiter hinten lief und bedeutete Samira langsamer zu laufen. Doch diese unterhielt sich gerade mit Jonathan und machte keine Andeutungen auf ihre Schwester zu hören.  
  
„Und, gefällt es Dir jetz besser hier?"hörte sie etwas hinter sich Toms männliche Stimme. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und verlangsamte ihre Schritte. „Ja, schon, weisst du ich vermisse einfach das Meer. Hier ist alles so ungewohnt."  
  
„Du wirst es überleben"war der Knappe Komentar von Tom und er lief nach vorne um sich mit Samira und Jonathan zu unterhalten.  
  
Riley blieb wie vor den Kopf gestoßen stehen. Das hatte sie ja noch nie erlebt. Er hatte sie einfach stehen gelassen. Sie, Riley Rosman. Noch dazu mit einen so unfreundlichen Komentar.  
  
Soetwas kannte die junge Californierin nicht. Sie bekam immer was sie wollte, ohne das sie viel dafür tuen musste. Doch bei diesen Jungen schien es anderst zu werden. Und Riley freute sich bei dieser Herausforderung. Sie würde das Eis schon zum brechen bringen. Sie würde es schaffen. Und wenn sie Himmel und Hölle dafür in Bewegung setzten musste.  
  
-----------  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt ein Rewiev ab, damit ich weiss ob ich weiter schreiben soll. Riley ist nur im 1 Cappie eine etwas eingebildete Zicke.  
  
Ciao, eure Ashknuff 


	2. Schwul oder nicht schwul?

_-freu- Es liest ja doch jemand meine FF!_

_Also, erst mal wie hab ich ne frage. Wie kann man hier Fett und kursiv schreiben? Krieg das nicht hin und wenn ich das noch so oft im Microsoft Word so schreibe. Mit Html Code geht's auch nicht :eek:_

_Was ich vielleicht auch noch sagen sollte, Riley is verdammt verwöhnt und so, hab das mit Absicht so geschrieben weil sie es bei den Felton Brüdern nicht leicht haben wird hüpf Aber, sie ist nicht mehr so...kindisch(?) wie im 1 Cap. Das war nur der Schock._

_Auf die FF bin ich gekommen als ich grad von Cali geträumt habe... und ich will ne Tom FF schreiben, wusst nur nicht wie und irgendwie hat sich das alles dann zusammengemixt. Gut, davon abgesehen dass das hier eh keiner ließt, schreib ich jetzt mal weiter._

_Und auf Unnatural Blonde, bin ich gekommen weil's grad im TV kam und ich irgendwas einbauen wollte_

_Die Namen der Feltons hab ich mir nicht ausgedacht, die heißen wirklich so. Abgesehen Tom's Mum, die heißt in echt Sharon, aber ich hasse diesen Namen und deshalb heißt sie bei mir Olivia._

* * *

Riley stand immer noch da wie ein begossener Pudel. Er hat mich stehen lassen, mich Ok, ich tu einfach als würde mir das nichts ausmachen. Ich krieg dich, verlass dich drauf!

Sie lief etwas schneller, um zu ihrer Mum und Olivia zu kommen, die sich gerade angestrengt über den Werdegang ihrer Schützlinge unterhielten. „Tom hat nach der Gefangene von Askaban die Schauspielerei aufgegeben. Er wollte sich lieber dem Studium und der Fischerei widmen, da ihm Schauspielen auf die Dauer zu stressig war. Ashley ist jetzt 20 geworden und er möchte Medizin studieren. Chris ist 21 und Jonathan 23. Die beiden wissen noch nicht viel mit ihrem Leben anzufangen und pendeln im Beruflichen Sinne noch hin und her" erzählte Olivia gerade.

Riley bemerkte wie Tom sie musterte. Sie wollte gerade Hüftschwingend vorbeiwackeln als Tom die Augen verdrehte und sich weiter mit Chris unterhielt.

„Wow! Das ist wirklich eine harte Nuss"sagte sie perplex zu sich selbst.

„Wer?" fragte ihre Schwester, die gerade zu ihr gekommen war.

„Was?" fragte Riley zerstreut „Ah, ja, ach niemand"

Samira sah sie kurz an und grinste.

„Tom?" fragte sie nur und wusste schon die Antwort weil Riley wegsah.

„Jaah, das hab ich auch schon bemerkt." sagte sie bedauernd. „Vielleicht ist er schwul?"

Riley lachte,doch als sie die Miene ihrer Schwester sah merkte sie das diese es Ernst meinte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Man hat ja nie gehört dass er eine Freundin hat"

„Ja, vielleicht steht er einfach nicht auf Mädchen" flüsterte Samira und beide sahen vorsichtig zu Tom.

Dieser bemerkte es und sah die beiden Geschwister fragend an. Die beiden grinsten nur auffällig unauffällig und steckten wieder die Köpfe zusammen. Tom blickte seinen Bruder an, doch der winkte mit „Weiber"ab. „Das wäre aber ein Desaster, Tom Felton schwul" sagte Samira leise. „Vielleicht ist er auch bi?" erwiederte Riley mit großen Augen. Beide sahen wieder zu Tom, der gerade um eine Ecke bog. Die beiden Mädchen beugten sich nach vorne , Rileys Kopf über Samiras. Tom merkte es, sah wieder zu den beiden, dann grinste er und tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Oh" machte Sam nur und Riley fügte „das ist Peinlich"hinzu. „Hey, aber wir finden das raus, okay? Du bearbeitest Chris und ich seine Mutter" sagte Riley und lief schnell vorwärts.

-

Doch Riley und Samira bekamen nicht raus ob Tom nun schwul war oder nicht. „Dann müssen wir eben zu Plan B greifen"sagte Riley. „Und was ist plan B?" „Weiß ich noch nicht. Das müssen wir uns noch ausdenken" „Ahhh, ich habs"setzte Riley noch hinzu."Wir weisen die Jungen jetzt auf jedes Mädel was uns über den Weg läuft hin, den Hintern, oder sonst was. Wenn er keine einzige Reaktion zeigt ist er schwul."Und schon stürmten die beiden nach vorne zu den Jungs.

„Woah, Riley, kuck dir die da vorne mal an. Die hat einen knackigen Hintern, was?"fragte Samira mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, aber was für einen"antwortete Riley und beobachtete Tom, der aber keine Miene verzog, während seine 3 Brüder dem Mädchen hinterher sahen und pfiffen.

„Oh, kuck mal Sam, die da, was die für eine Oberweite hat."sagte Riley als ein Mädchen mit Größe 75D vorbei lief.

„Hat sie sicher mit Socken oder Silicon ausgestopft"sagte Ashley grinsend.

Tom ließ immer noch nicht darauf deuten dass dieses Thema ihn interessierten, wobei seine Brüder Spaß an dem gefunden haben.

„Ey, Ash, kuck dir die mal an. Heiße Braut, was?"fragte Chris und pfiff einen besonders hübschen Mädchen hinterher, dessen Hintern in einen engen und vor allem kurzen Mini Rock steckte.

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Doch Tom schienen die Hinterteile der Girls sonderlich wenig zu interessieren. Stattdessen sah er auf ein Plakat auf den Curtis Jackson (50 Cent) zu sehen war. „Wow, der hat Muskeln"sagte er begeistert.

Riley und Samira tauschten besorgte Blicke.

-

Die Rosman Geschwister schienen sich mit den Felton Brüdern blendend zu verstehen. Na ja, abgesehen von Tom, den dem schien ein Eisstiel auf den Boden wichtiger zu sein als die beiden Mädchen.

„Deffinitiev schwul"sagte Riley entsetzt als sie mir Samira alleine war. „Eindeutig" fügte diese hinzu und war den Tränen nahe.

So liefen sie schweigend neben den Brüdern her, als plötzlich Toms Handy klingelte. „Hi Daniel" sagte er grinsend und lief ein Stück vorwärts.

„Oh nein. Er ist mit Daniel Radcliffe zusammen" sagte Samira mit einer Miene als würde die Welt untergehen.

-

Nachdem die zwei Familien die Hamburger Strassen erkundet hatten machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Riley, Samira, Ashley, Tom, Jonathan und Chris beschlossen heute abend noch das Hamburger Nachtleben zu erforschen..

„Nein, Sam du bist erst 14 und ich möchte nicht dass du alleine in einer fremden Stadt unterwegs bist" antwortete Chaya auf die Frage ob Sam mit gehen dürfte.

„Ach Mom, ich bin doch bei ihr" erwiderte Riley flehend. Sie hatte keine große Lust alleine mit den Jungens fortzugehen. Alleine würde es auch schwieriger sein zu erforschen auf welche Art Mensch Tom nun stand.

„Noch ein Grund mehr, sie nicht mitzulassen" sagte Chaya und lachte beim Anblick Rileys Gesichts. "Natürlich darf sie mit, zum Frühstück seit ihr wieder daheim"

„Danke Mum" sagte Samira und gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss.

Nach dem Abendessen verschwanden die beiden Mädchen in Rileys Zimmer um sich für die Disco fertig zu machen.

„Die beiden scheinen sich gut zu verstehen? "fragte Olivia ihre alte Freundin.

„Sie sind ein Herz und eine Seele, zumindest wenn sie dabei sind etwas auszuhecken"antwortete die angesprochenen.

-

Die 2 Mädchen standen oben in ihren Zimmer um sich vor den bevorstehenden Abend zurechtzumachen.

Samira war ganz aufgeregt „Das ist so cool, wir erleben endlich das deutsche Nachtleben. Ich find die Stadt schön, mir gefällt es hier, obwohl ich nicht für immer hier bleiben könnte."

Riley nickte zustimmend. „Ja, mir fehlt der Strand...du ich geh ins Bad, okay? "sagte sie und schon verschwand sie aus der Tür.

Samira machte zur selben zeit das Radio, krisch auf und drehte die Musik auf. Es lief gerade Hilary Duff mit So yesterday, der Titelmusik von ihrer Lieblingssendung, den Gillmore Girls.

Riley sang laut mitöffnete die Tür zum Bad- und erstarrte.

Vor ihr stand Tom Felton, mit nichts als einen Handtuch, was er um die Hüften geschlungen hattet, bekleidet. Anscheinend kam er gerade aus der Dusche, denn seine Haare tropften noch, und kleine durchsichtige Wasserperlen liefen ihm die Stirn hinunter auf sein Gesicht.

Riley wurde puderrot, ließ den Blick von seinen nassen, blonden Haaren über seinen durchtrainierten, muskulösen Body streifen, wieder zurück zu seinen Gesicht, aus dem ihr 2 strahlend blaue Augen angrinsten und ihr klappte der Unterkiefer runter.

„Was ist?"grinste Tom sie an und rubbelte sich mit einem weiteren Handtuch über den Körper. Eine Tätigkeit, bei dem ihm Riley am liebsten geholfen hätte.

Das blonde Mädchen konnte ihren Blick noch immer nicht abwenden, spürte aber deutlich wie ihre Haut zu brennen begann und wie sie immer röter wurde.

„Ähmäh, nichts"stotterte sie.

„Dann ist es ja gut."sagte er und sah sie an. Nach einer Weile sagte er „könntest du mich jetzt bitte alleine lassen? Ich würde mich gerne richtig abtrocknen."

„K..klar"sagte Riley und verließ schleunigst das Zimmer.

Draußen atmete sie erst mal tief durch. Verdammt, sieht der super aus. Ich bin sooo verliebt dachte sie und ging sann wieder zu Samira ins Zimmer um ihr von dem Vorfall zu erzählen. Eine Stunde später standen sie abmarschbereit unten im Flur und warteten auf die Felton Brüder.

* * *

_So, das war's erst mal wieder. Seid doch so lieb und drückt auf das kleine Kästchen da unten, was euch so lieb anlächelt . Auch wenn ihr die Story neu lest und es schon mehrere Cap's gibt -lieb guck_


	3. Feuerwerk

_Hallo, hier bin ich wieder. Sorry dass ich solange nichts mehr geschrieben habe, nur irgendwie hab ichh ganz vergessen dass diese FF überhaupt existiert.  
  
**Disclamer:** nix gehört mir ( schön wärs), ausser Riley, Sam, Chaya und die Storyidee.  
  
**Gelaber:** Irgendwie weiss ich nicht wirklich, was ich weiter schreiben soll, steck grad mal wieder in so ner Phase, aber ich hoff das Cappie was ich mir jetz ausn Fingern saug gefällt euch trotzdem.  
  
**Übrigens,,** die nächsten 2 Wochen kann ich nicht schreiben, flieg im Urlaub. Klein Ash braucht Erholung =)  
  
**Anmerkung:** Ich kenn mich in Hamburg genauso wenig aus, wie in Timbuktu. Also, wundert euch nicht, wenn ich irgendwelche scheiss Diss'en ausgesucht habe..  
_  
------------  
  
„Wo bleiben die denn?"aufgeregt fragte die kleine ihre große Schwester. Samira trug eine dunkelblaue, enge Capri Hose und ein weisses Top. Ihre langen roten Haare hatte sie zu einen eleganten Dutt gesteckt. Ihre Schwester Riley war nicht minder aufgeregt. Auch sie hatte sich herausgeputzt. Sie trug eine enge, weisse Schlaghose mit einen breiten Nietengürtel, und ein bauchfreies, trägerloses Top. Um die Hände und Arme trug sie weisse Netzhandstulpen und ihre Haare hatte sie gelockt.  
  
Plötzlich konnte man die Stimmen 4 junger Männer vernehmen und augenblicklich später erschienen diese am Treppenansatz. Ashley pfiff und grinste als er die beiden Mädchen sah. Auch Chris war nicht minder beeindruckt und Jonathan sagte „Gut seht ihr aus." Die Felton Brüder sahen wahrlich nicht schlecht aus, doch als die Mädchen Tom sahen klappte ihnen der Unterkiefer runter. Tom hatte seine Haare in einen Wetlook artiken Style gegeelt, sodass seine Vorderhaare wie vorhin im Bad sachte auf die Stirn fielen. Er trug ein enges rotes T-Shirt von der berühmten Londoner Modedesignerin Vivianne Westwood, der „Queen of British Fashion"und eine schwarze Baggy.  
  
„Wenn ihr eure Augen wieder eingesetzt habt, Mädels, können wir uns ja losmachen"sagte Ashley grisend.  
  
Die Rosman Geschwister wurden puderrot im Gesicht und wandten schnell ihre Augen ab. Sie wussten beide ganz genau, dass Tom gesehen hatte wie sie ihn ansahen, und dass er sich sicher auch denken konnte warum.  
  
„Ehm, ja, ähm gehen wir"sagte Riley und ging schnell in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Jetzt weiss der Schwule auch noch, das wir auf ihn stehen"sagte Samira, die Riley schnell gefolgt war böse. „Wirst sehen, nachher kommt er uns mit einen dramatischen Coming Out.  
  
Riley musste beim Anblick ihrer Schwester lachen.  
  
---------  
  
Die kleine Gruppe lief schon eine halbe Stunde ziellos durch die Straßen.  
  
„Also, wir könnten ins Madhouse"sagte Ashley der den Stadtplan las langsam,"aber wie's aussieht spielen die da nur Rock. Wir könnten noch ins Broadway, aber fragt mich nicht was die da für Musik spielen.Ah warte wir könnten ins Havanna. Das hört sich nicht schlecht an, da wird Hip Hop und R&B gespielt (A/N: zumindest bei uns) "  
  
„Dann gehen wir ins Havanna"sagte Chris. „Wo lang geht's?"  
  
„Ähm, wir müssen zum Fischmarkt 4. Im moment befinden wir uns in der Königsstrasse. Also müssen wir durch die Kirchestraße und dann....."  
  
Die 6 setzen sich in eine U-Bahn und fuhren zum Fischmarkt. Dort stiegen sie aus und liefen eine Weile, bis sie schliesslich ein großes Gebäude sahen, vor dem eine Schlange von Menschen standen. Das Havanna.  
  
„Wow, das ist eine lange Schlange" sagte Jonathan und stellte sich an. „Ja, aber dafür wird da drinne auch viel los sein."antwortete Chriss.  
  
Tom sah wärenddessen unentwegt auf eine Stelle. Als Riley seinen Blick folgte blieb sie an einen hübschen Mädchen, mit langen blonden Haaren und wunderschöne braunen Augen hängen. Das Mädchen hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln, allen anscheins nach ein Zungenpircing und eine ungeheuere Anziehungskraft.  
  
Riley stupste Samira an und deutete auf Tom und das Mädchen. Beide zogen die Augenbrauen hoch und sahen sich ziemlich verwirrt an. „Siehst du daneben einen Kerl stehen?"fragte Samira doch Riley schüttelte den Kopf. In der nähe der Blonden Schönheit war weit und breit kein männliches Wesen zu sehen. Tom konnte nur sie ankucken.  
  
„Anscheinend ist er doch nicht schwul sondern bi"fügte Samira hinzu, doch dass hätte sie nicht so laut sagen dürfen. Ashley hatte sie gehört, folgte ihren Blick zu Tom und dem Mädchen und fing dann an zu lachen. „T---Tom und schwul?"  
  
Tom, der seinen Namen gehört hatte sah zu Ashley, der vor Lachen zu ersticken drohte. „Was ist?"  
  
„Riley und Sam dachten du bist schwul."brachte er unter Tränen hervor.  
  
Tom sah grinsend zu den beiden Geschwistern, die sich wünschten im Erdboden zu versinken, und sah dann in Rileys Augen. Er hörte auf zu lächeln. Die junge Californierin zuckte unter seinen Blick zusammen und wandte sich schnell von ihm ab. „Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?"fragte Tom schliesslich doch.  
  
Riley zog es vor nicht zu antworten und so sagte Samira schliesslich „Och, nur so."  
  
Die Schlange wurde langsam kleiner und nach einer kurzen Weile betraten die neuen Freunde schliesslich die Disco. Drinne waren mehrere große Räume, Strandkörbe standen darin und an den Theken lagen (unechte)Canabis Blätter zerstreut. Es war ziemlich laut hier drinne und so liefen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander her, auf der Suche nach einen leeren Tisch.  
  
Nach einer Zeit hatten sie auch einen gefunden, und erschöpft liessen sie sich auf den Stühlen darum nieder.  
  
Riley stand dann schliesslich auf und lief mit Samira an die Theke. Sie bestellten sich jeder 2 Wodka Energy Drinks und liefen dann zurück zu ihren Platz.  
  
Nachdem sie sich ein wenig umgesehen hatten konnte man nun die Anfangstöne von Usher's lied Yeah hören und Riley stürzte gefolgt von Ashley af die Bühne.  
  
Als Ballkönigin konnte Riley ziemlich gut tanzen und das blonde Mädchen zog nicht wenige Blicke auf sich, auch Tom sah sie hin und wieder veträumt an. Doch seinen Blick wandte er ab als er die die Schönheit vom Eingang wieder erkannte. Er stellte sich mit Chriss in ihre Nähe, sah sie immereinmal an und nach kurzer Zeit war er mit ihr in einen tiefen Gespräch verwickelt.  
  
Als Riley schliesslich nach einer knappen Stunde erschöpft auf ihren Stuhl zurückfiel wunderte sie sich wo Tom geblieben sei und als Samira ihr dann zeigte wo er war wurde ihre Laune um 10° Crad schlechter. Dieser tanzte mittlerweile schon mit den unbekannten Mädchen und dies nicht gerade normal. Die Geschwister starrten Sehnsüchtig auf Tom und das Mädchen und nicht wenig wünschten sich die beiden die blonde Schönheit zu sein. Riley stützte sich mit den Kopf auf den Händen ab und sah unentwegt zu Tom. Dieser schien ihren Blick zu bemerken und sah sie ebenfalls an, doch Riley war in ihre Traumwelt versunken um das wahrzunehmen.  
  
_Warum kuckt sie mich so an?_ fragte sich der ehemalige Draco Malfoy Schauspieler in Gedanken. Doch auch er konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Das Riley ihn beobachtete irritierte ihn sehr und er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig seiner Tanzpartnerin widmen. Aus irgendeinen Grund wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr ganz. Er liess das Mädchen los und lief zur Theke um sich ein Desperados zu holen und marschierte dann zurück zu den Tisch wo alle sassen. Als Tom sich setzte nippte Riley schweigend an ihren Wodka Energy. „Na, fertig mit tanzen?"fragte sie und sie konnte den bissigen Unterton nicht aus ihrer Stimme verkneifen.  
  
„Eifersüchtig?"fragte Tom grinsend.  
  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich denn?"antwortete Riley eine Spur zu schnell um es Glaubhaft erscheinen zu lassen.  
  
„Kommt ihr mit Tanzen?" fragte Jonathan schliesslich und stand auf. „Nein, keine Lust"sgate Riley die sich vorhin erstmals verausgabt hatte. Tom wollte ebenfalls nicht , doch Samira, Ashley und Chriss gingen mit Jonathan die Tanzfläche unsicher machen.  
  
„Ich geh mir nochmal was zutrinken holen, willst du auch was?"fragte Tom, doch Riley schüttelte den Kopf. Als er wiederkam setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben sie und Riley wurde nervös.  
  
Doch zunächst unterhielten sie sich ganz ungestört und Rileys nervosität begann langsam abzuklingen als -  
  
„Wie kamst du eigentlich darauf dass ich schwul bin?"  
  
„Ähm, ach, eh, keine Ahnung, nur so."erwiederte sie langsam und sah ihn an.  
  
Himmelblaue Augen trafen auf blau-graue. Ängstliche Augen auf warme, sanfte.

Lange sahen sie sich so an, keiner von beiden konnte den Blick abwenden. Tom kam ihren Gesicht immer näher und Riley wurde immer nervöser. Noch 5 Centimeter, 3, 3 einhalb, 2cm, 1 , 0,5 , 0,3 cm und Riley beugte den Kopf nach unten, so dass Tom höchstens ihre Stirn küssen könnte, aber sicher nicht ihren Mund. Doch Tom hob seine Hand, fasste ihr ans Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. Und wieder trafen blaue Augen uaf blau-graue. Tom fing an zu lächeln und fragte sanft „Hast du Angst?" Aber Riley schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn einfach nur an. Sie mochte seine Augen so sehr, sie sagten soviel aus und doch konnte man nichts aus ihnen erkennen. Langsam neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite und Tom kam näher auf sie zu und schliesslich berühten sich ihre Lippen. Es war wie ein Stromschlag und beide zuckten erstmal zurück. Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war würden die beiden mutiger und Tom legte einen Arm um sie.  
  
Er schmeckt so gut. dachte Riley. Er schmeckt nach Alkohol,Himmbeeren und Kaugummie.  
  
Nacheiner Weile war ein Räuspern zu hören. Chriss, Jonathan, Ashley und Samira waren zurück gekehrt. Für kurte Zeit löste sich Tom von Riley, nur um sie später wieder an sich zu ziehen und sie erneut zu küssen.  
  
In Rileys Bauch startete ein Feuerwerk. Es war als ob tausend Elefanten eine Art Marathonlauf in ihr veranstalteten und ebenfalls einpaar Armeisen einen Stepptanz vollführten. Sie war glücklich, so unendlich glücklich. Nie in ihren Leben war sie so verliebt gewesen und sie hoffte inständig, dass daraus irgendwann noch Liebe werden würde.  
  
---------  
  
_Hmmh, irgendwie bin ich nicht ganz Zufrieden mit den Cappie. Ich finds zwar nicht schlecht, aber irgendwas fehlt. Ausserdem wollt ich die 2 so früh gar nicht zusammen kommen lassen, aber dass hat sich beim schreiben einfach so ergeben. Nun ja, reviewt schön wenn es euch gefallen hat.-bussi-_


	4. Reeper Bahn

_Huhu wink_

_Hier bin ich wieder, aus dem Urlaub frisch erholt, jetz leider am Arbeiten und ansonsten gut gelaunt._

_Danke für die Reviews, aber hey, ja nicht aufhören damit._

_Schwarz lesen lohnt sich übrigens nicht... böse mit den Zauberstab wackelt_

_Also Sachen die in dem Capie kurviev geschrieben wurden.... ist das was die betreffenden Personen _

_denken._

_Also, ich hab hier mit FF net grade einige Probleme. Kann seit über 5 Wochen nix mehr hochladen, weil die Login Seite nicht läd._

_Da smacht jetz zur Zeit immer ne Freudnin für mich, Die Erbsenpueree. Lest mal ihre Storys, sin subba =)_

* * *

Tom drückte sie immer näher an sich und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren.

Er fuhr ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken und von dort über ihren Bauch zurück zu ihrem Hals.

Die beiden küssten sich immer noch, wohl schon ganze 3 Minuten.

Langsam wandte sich Riley von ihn ab und sie sah tief in seine Meeresblauen Augen.

Seine Augen glänzten in einen ungewöhnlichen Schein, sie blitzten auf und funkelten in einen strahlenden Blau.

Nur mühsam konnte sich das Mädchen von ihnen losreißen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie die passenden Worte gefunden hatte,

die ausdrückten was sie wissen wollte.

"Tom. Warum hast du die ganze Zeit über so kalt gewirkt?"

"Weil ich erst wissen wollte ob du so zickig bist wie du aussiehst." erwiderte dieser hart.

_Na, wenigstens scheint er ehrlich zu sein. _dachte sich Riley schmunzelnd und doch ein bisschen gekränkt.

"Und du bist es auch. Aber das hat mich trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten Dich zu küssen." hauchte Tom ihr ins Ohr, dass sie Mühe hatte es zu verstehen.

Sie musste lächeln.

Müde legte sie ihren blonden Haarschopf auf seine Schultern und schloss die Augen.

Sie war glücklich, so unendlich glücklich.

Sie beobachtete eine Weile ihre Schwester, wie sie Ashley anschmachtete doch ihr war klar, dass Toms Älterer Bruder keine ernsthafte Interesse an dem

um so viele Jahre jüngeren rot schopf hatte.

Ob Samira das auch wusste, konnte Riley nicht sagen und doch hatte sie das bedürfnis ihre Schwester vor einen Herzensbruch zu bewahren.

Die kleine Rosman tanzte ausgelassen auf der Tanzfläche, nahm hin und wieder einen Schluck von ihren Cocktail und lächelte in die Runde.

Als es langsam dämmerte beschlossen die neuen Freunde zurück zu ihren Ferienhaus zu gehen.

Das Tom einiges intus hatte bemerkte Riley erst als sie sah dass er mühe hatte gerade gehen zu können.

" 'ie viel Uhr isses?" lallte er und stolperte über ein Stück Holz.

Schreiend klammerte er sich an Chris fest, der dies sogleich als Chance nutze um Riley und Samira zu ärgern.

"Tom, musst du unser Verhältniss unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen? Gerade jetzt wo wir die beiden Mädels davon überzeugt haben dass du hetero bist?"

sagte er lachend und die anderen Stimmten mit ein. "Übrigens ist es kurz nach 6"

Riley verfolgte Samiras Blick und blieb an Ashley hängen.

Sie zog ihre kleine Schwester zu sich und blieb stehen damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten können.

"Sag mal, willst du was von Ashley?" fragte sie direkt heraus.

Samira nickte grinsend "Merkt man das?"

"Aber, du machst Dir nicht zufällig irgendwelche Hoffnungen?"

Doch das kleinere Mädchen zog es vor nicht zu antworten sondern einfach nur dazustehen und auf den Boden zu kucken.

"Samira, ich glaube nicht dass du irgendwelche Chancen bei ihm hast. " sagte Riley ohne groß um den heissen Brei herumzureden.

"Ich weiss, " sagte Sam geknickt " doch irgendwie macht es spass mir welche einzureden. Ich meine, du hast Tom und ich?"

"Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher" sagte Ashley und deutete nach vorne wo Tom sich mit den anderen unterhielt und nichts darauf deuten liess das er sie vermisste.

Als die 6 schliesslich daheim angekommen waren , war es schon 7 Uhr und dann wünschten sie sich alle eine Gute Nacht und Tom und Riley gingen nach oben ohne sich nocheinmal angemessen zu verabschieden.

Doch Riley war zu müde um dies zu bemerken und auch sie bemerkte langsam die Auswirkungen vom Alkohol, die ihr vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren.

Müde zog sie sich aus und legte sich ohne nocheinmal zu duschen in ihr Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange und dann war sie schon in den Reich der Träume verschwunden.

Riley ging mit ihrer Familie und all ihren Freunden durch einen langen dunklen Raum, der nur schwach beleuchtet war.

Es war eher ein Saal, als ein Raum und an der Decke prangte ein riesiger goldener Kronleuchter, der mit silbernen Spitzen verzierrt war.

In einer Ecke stand ein altes, königliches Klavier, was wie von Zauberhand eine langsame, traurige Melodie spielte.

Tom lief einige Reihen weiter vorne und immer mehr vergrösserte sich der Abstand zwischen Riley und der Gruppe.

Sie rief ihnen zu dass sie doch bitte auf sie warten sollen, doch sie hörten ihr nicht zu und liefen eilends weiter.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine alte weisse Eingangstür und etwas Sonnenlicht fiel in den Raum, dass man nun etwas mehr erkennen konnte.

Riley stolperte und fiel ihn, unfähig wieder aufzustehen rief sie nach ihrer Mutter und ihren Freunden, doch diese treten sich nur, sahen sie an

und liefen weiter.

Sie kamen der Tür immernäher, während Riley immer noch meilenweit von ihr Entfernt schien.

Das blonde Mädchen schrie auf und Tränen liefen ihr über die geröteten Wangen als sie ihnen abermals nachrief dass sie auf sie warten sollten.

Doch sie drehten sich nur wieder zu ihr um und sahen sie mit leeren Gesichtern an bevor sie vollends aus der Tür verschwanden.

"Wartet doch!" schrie sie doch keiner schenkte ihren Worten gehör.

Riley versuchte vergebens aufzustehen und eine schreckliche Angst überkam sie, und dann schloss sich die Tür und nahm das letzte bisschen Sonnenlicht mit sich.

Nun war Riley allein, vollkommen alleine.

Erschrocken fuhr Riley aus den Schlaf. Sie atmete schnell und ihr durchnässter Brustkorb senkte sich hoch und nieder.

Einen Blick aus den Fenster liess sie bemerken dass es sich schon dem Abend zuneigte..

Immer noch zitternd erhob sie sich und lief ins Bad um sich zu duschen.

Nachdem sie sich erfrischt hatte wickelte sie ein Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare, zog sich an und lief herunter in die Küche, wo die anderen schon beisammen saßen und zu Abend aßen.

"Morgen Riley, oder sollte ich besser Abend sagen!" begrüsste sie Samira munter und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

"Hey, du Langschläfer" rief nun auch Jonathan und lächelte sie an.

Doch Rileys Blick galt Tom, doch dieser widmete sich nur seinen Steak und schenkte dem Mädchen keine Beachtung.

Das wunderte Riley sehr und in ihr kamen Zweifel auf dass das gestern für ihn überhaupt eine Ernste Sache gewesen sei.

Da sie ohne hin schon keinen guten Start in den Tag hatte, was wohl an ihren Traum lag, sagte sie nichts weiter und wandte sich stumm ihen Essen zu.

_Tom hat mich also nur verarscht. Er wollte seinen spass und ich war so dumm und hab ihn welchen gegeben._

_Toll und jetz sitz ich hier und rotte so vor mich hin._

"Was los?" fragte sie ihre jüngere Schwester, doch Riley schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Ihre Mutter sah sie besorgt an, stand auf um ihr an der Stirn zufühlen.

"Mir gehts gut, Mom!" sagte Riley " Ich will endlich wieder nach Californien. Und zwar bald wenn's geht" fügte sie böse hinzu.

"Schatz, was ist denn nun wieder los? Unser Flug geht erst in 3 1/2 Wochen."

Das reichte um Rileys Laune endgültig auf den 0 Punkt zu setzen. "Dann wirst du ihn halt umändern. "

Chaya seufzte. "Das hatten wir doch schon durch. Wir bleiben hier und du ebenfalls." sagte sie hart. "Und jetzt zieh nicht wieder so ein Gesicht. Du bist 16 Jahre alt und das wir mal nicht in Californien sind wird dich nicht umbringen!"

Riley sah wie Tom genervt die Augen verdrehte und dann zu Chris grinste.

_Jetzt machen die sich auch noch über mich lustig!_ dachte die junge Americanerin böse.

"Ihr könnt gerne bleiben. Dann flieg ich halt alleine zurück. Und wenn ich laufen muss, ich bleibe nicht länger in diesen beschissenen Land und vorallem nicht in dieser idiotischen Gesellschaft." sagte sie und deute auf Tom und die anderen.

"Dann lauf schon mal los." sagte ihre Mutter nur, stand auf und verliess den Raum.

Jetzt fingen Tom und seine Brüder an zu lachen und sogar Samira grinste in sich hinein.

"Falls ihr euren nächsten Geburtstag noch mit Zähnen in den Mund erleben wollt, würde ich an eurer Stelle lieber ganz schnell das Maul halten. " fauchte Riley sie an und sofort erstarb das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern.

"Mädchen, behersche dich mal!" sagte Tom Kopfschüttelnt. "Wir können nichts dafür wenn du Dich wie im Kindergarten verhälst . Wenn du mal nicht in deinen geliebten San Diego bist, tut Dir das nur gut, sonst wirst du in 2 jahren noch dümmer als George Bush sein."

Jetzt reichte es den Blonden Mädchen. Wütend warf sie ihre Locken zurück und funkelte ihn böse an.

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging auf ihn zu und baute sich vor ohn auf, dass sie mehr aussah wie ein zu groß geratenes Wahlross, als wie eine 16 jährige.

"Solang ich nicht dümmer bin als du, bin ich reichlich zufrieden, obwohl ich nicht glaube das deine Dummheit noch zu topen ist" sagte sie gefährlich leise und war den Tränen nahe.

_Erst verarscht er mich und dann macht er mich auch noch runter._

"Ich glaub du bist schon dümmer als Bush." meinte Tom verwundert ohne auf ihre Antwort einzuegehen. "Noch'n Wonderbra BH und du könntest glatt als Britney Spears durch gehen.Mein Gott, die Nacht heute sollten wir lieber vergessen."

Riley wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und etwas erwidern als ihr Sam zuvor kam.

"Lass gut sein, Riley, wir haben auf deine Launen echt keinen Bock."

_Das reicht. _

"Wer hat Dich eigentlich gefragt, Winzling?"

mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, den nun kamen ihr endgültig die Tränen.

Wenn ihre Schwester sie schon nicht verstand, wer sollte es sonst tun?

Wütend verliess sie die Küche, schnappte sich den Schlüssel und knallte die Haustür zu.

Blindlings rannte sie durch die Straßen, die Tränen strömten ihr nur so über die Wangen.

Sie verlor jede Orientierung, lief einfach immer gerade aus ohne zu wissen wo sie sich überhaupt befand.

Ein lautes Grollen riß sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah zum Himmel.

Dicke Regenwolken hingen über den Himmel und verdeckten sie eben noch strahlende Sonne.

Ein weiter Blitz folgte und es fing an wie aus Kübeln zu regnen.

"Warum wundert mich das eigentlich noch?" fluchte Riley und suchte sich eilends einen Platz, wo sie sich unterstellen konnte.

Dann begann sie sich umzusehen.

Alles war ihr fremd. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war, obwohl sie gestern Nacht schon einiges aus Hamburg gesehen hatte.

Zitternd sah sie sich um, denn sie war schon völlig durchnässt.

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, wie darauf zu warten das es zu Regnen aufhörte und dann den Heimweg zu suchen.

"In Californien regnet es vielleicht einmal im Jahr. Und hier tut es schon seit Stunden nichts anderes mehr. " sagte sie eher zu sich selbst.

Und tätsächlich sass Riley nun schon mehrere Stunden auf einer Bank in einer Bushaltestellle.

Die Strassen waren wie lehr gefegt, jeder hatte sich eine Zuflucht gesucht oder war schnell nach Hause gerannt.

Der Himmel war von einer schwarzen Schicht überzogen, nur hin und wieder durch einen grellen, gelben Blitz erleuchtet.

Die Strassen waren schon überflutet, überall waren große Pfützen zu sehen.

Langsam verzogen sich die Wolken und auch der Regen wurde weniger, so dass Riley beschloss sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Mittlerweile war auch die Nacht hereingebrochen, es musste schon weit über 10 Uhr sein.

Sie bog in eine Strasse ein und lief weiter gerade aus, bevor sie plötzlich stehen blieb.

Wie gebannt starrte sie auf eine Frau, die übertrieben Geschminkt war, sehr kurze und vorallem nuttige Klamotten trug und an einer Strassenecke stand.

_"Wo zum teufel bin ich denn hier gelandet?" fragte sich Riley und sah woanderst hin._

Da stand schon wieder so eine Frau.

Überall waren solche Frauen zu sehen, manche waren gerade mit Männern beschäftigt und manche von den Frauen sahen aus wie halbe Männer.

In Californien gab es ja auch solche Frauen aber nie vo viele auf einen Haufen.

Riley liess den Blick weiter gleiten und blieb an einen Ladenschild hängen.

_"Condomerie?"_

Nächstes Schild

_"Erotica Museum?"_

Nächtes Schild.

_"Babydoll?"_

Sie lief weiter.

Umgeben von einer besoffnenen Masse, Nutten, Nazis und anderen Gesocks.

Überall waren Schilder mit nackten Frauen zu sehen, irgendwelche Kneipen und seltsame Läden.

"_Gay?"_ las sie völlig verzweifelt?

_Oh, oh, oh hier sollte ich lieber nicht sein._

"Hallo Süsse" wurde sie plötzlich von einen pervers aussehenden älteren Mann angesprochen, der zu allem überfluss auch noch einiges Getrunken hatte.

"Lust auf ne heisse Nummer?" fragte er und lächelte dreckig.

Riley verstand natülich kein Wort und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er kam immer weiter auf sie zu und sein lächeln wurde immer breiter. Schliesslich umfasste er sie mit seinen Armen an der Taille.

"What the Fuk?" sagte sie und schüttelte ihn ab.

Der Mann sah sie nur an, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte irgendwas mit dumme Bitch.

Bitch verstand sie sehr gut, was allerdings hiess dumm?

Sie drehte sich um und lief weiter.

Auf dem nächsten Schild war ein angewinkeltes Bein zu sehen.

_Ein angewinkeltes Bein????_

Riley sah verwirrt von einen Laden zum anderen. Die sahen alle so komisch aus, immernoch wimmelte es vor diesen Frauen, von denen Riley sich nun sicher war dass es Huren waren, von betrunkenen Männern und Männern die Frauenkleidung trugen.

_Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?_ fragte sich Riley langsam panisch, den sie bemerkte dass ihr viele lauernde Blicke zu warfen,

Verzweifelt setzte sie sich auf eine Boardsteinkannte und überlegte was sie als nächstes tun solle.

Die wurde immernoch seltsam gemustert, in ihren kurzen Rock, ihren Top, und ihren langen blonden Haaren kam sie sich seltsam nackt vor.

Als plötzlich noch ein Auto vor ihr hielt, die Beifahrertür geöffnet wurde sprang sie entsetzt auf und sagte "Fuk you!" .

Das Auto fuhr mit quitchenden Reifen weiter, um bei der nächsten Frau zu halten.

"Hey du!" sprach sie plötzlich jemand an und fasste sie am Oberarm an. Es war ein hübscher Junge mit kurzen blonden Haar und warmen, braunen Augen.

Er hatte ein Zungen und Augenbrauen Pircing, trug weite unter dem Arsch hängende Hosen, auch Baggys genannt und lächelte sie an.

Sie sah ihn nur böse an und sagte fest :" disapear!" bevor sie sich umdrehte und zu rennen begann.

Einen Blick auf die Standuhr werfend sagte ihr das es bereits kurz vor 2 war.

Jetzt bekam sie wirklich angst.

Sie liess ihren Blick über ein Schild auf dem "Dirty Club" schweifen und suchte panisch dem Ende dieser Straße.

Doch sie wollte und wollte kein Ende finden.

Vor ihr standen eine Frau die einen Mann erregt küsste und fordernd über seinen Körper fuhr.

Von irgendwoher dröhnte laut Musik und es roch nach Fischbrötchen.

Endlich fand Riley ein Strassenschild auf dem "Reeperbahn" stand, doch auch damit konnte die junge Californierin wenig anfangen.

Sie blieb stehen um sich weiter umzuschauen, doch sie wusste immernoch nicht wo sie war.

Als sie der nächste Mann am Arm fasste und sie an sich zog verlor sie endgültig die Fassung und fing an zu schluchzen.

"Baby, was ist los? Hast du keine Lust?" fragte er schmirieg und fuhr ihr mit der Hand über ihren Rücken.

Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr.

"Lass sie los!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Es war der Junge von vorhin.

"Oaah, ist das deine kleine Freundin? Sie will aber nicht zu Dir, hab ich Recht?" fragte der schmirige Kerl Riley und packte noch fester zu.

Riley wusste gar nicht was die beiden eigentlich wollten, und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

"Du sollst sie los lassen!" sagte der blonde Junge nun leise zischend und lief bedrohlich auf den Mann zu,

Dieser stiess Riley nach vorne, sodass sie direkt in den Armen des Jungen landete und verschwand.

"Do you speak Englisch, thats right?" fragte der Junge freundlich und liess sie los.

Riley nickte.

"My Name is Benjamin, can i help you?" fragte er immernoch freundlich.

Neben ihm stand ein anderer Junge, der einen ebenso normalen Eindruck machte.

"Where i am?" fragte sie und fasste langsam Vertrauen zu ihm.

"On the Reeperbahn. Shall the two of us bring you at home?" (Sollen wir Dich nach Hause bringen?)

(A/N: Man bedenke bitte, das ich kein englisch kann, also wenn das irgendwie falsch is, sorry).

Riley nickte dankbar und endlich konnte sie wieder lächeln.

"Where you live?" fragte Benjamin wieder und lächelte immernoch.

"In californien but i make here vacation" antwortete sie und dann sagte sie ihm die Strasse wo sie zur Zeit wohnte.

"Warum bist du alleine hier?" fragte Benjamin auf englisch. "Hast dich verlaufen, was?"

Riley musste lachen. "Nicht direkt, ich habe gar nicht gewusst wo ich hingehe, und dann bin ich hier gelandet."

So redeten sie noch eine ganze Zeit und schliesslich kamen sie am After Shave vorbei.

Riley fand den Jungen ziemlich symaptisch und auch sein Kumpel, dessen Name Maik war, war sehr nett.

Als sie schliesslich vor ihren Haus standen verabredeten sie sich für morgen.

Riley hatte kaum geklingelt, da wurde schon die Tür aufgerissen und eine völlig verheulte Sam stand in der Tür

"MUUUUM, sie ist es!" schrie sie und kurze Zeit später war mächtiges Treppen gepollter zu hören und Chaya, Olivia, Jim, Ashley, Jonathan Chris und Tom standen in der Tür.

Alle waren sichtlich erleichtert sie gesund zu sehen, wenn auch immernoch durchnässt. Ihre Mutter sprang gleich auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

1000 mal bedankte sie sich bei Benjamin und Maik, die ihr erklärt hatten wo sie Riley gefunden hatten.

"Sie sah so hilflos aus" sagte Benni und konnte sich ein grinsen zu Riley nicht verkneifen.

"Und das sie nicht wusste wo sie war war ihr anzusehen" warf Maik lachend ein.

"Ich mach Dir erstmal einen Tee. Und was zu essen, Kind, du bist ja völlig kalt, geht es Dir gut?" sprach ihre Mutter in einer Schnelligkeit und wuselte in die Küche.

Riley bedankte sich nocheinmal, verabschiedete sich von den beiden Jungen und ging ins Haus

Sie winkte den beiden nocheinmal zu, sagte "Bis Morgen" und schloss die Haustür.

Als sie sich umwand stand sie genau vor Tom, der sie einfach an sich zog und sie wortlos umarmte.

"Mach. Das. Nie. Wieder" sagte er leise und drückte sie fest an sich.

Dann gingen sie in die Küche, ihre Mutter brachte ihr eine Decke und stellte ihr Tee und zu essen hin.

Das ganze Haus hatte sich wieder versammelt, denn alle wollten wissen was mit Riley passiert war.

Doch diese trank erstmal ihren Tee und fing dann an zu essen.

_Bin ich froh wieder hier zu sein. Ich geh nie wieder alleine hier weg. _dachte sie, _Na ja, zumindest nicht dahin wo ich noch nie war._

* * *

_Puuuh, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaanges Cappie. Dafür das ich gar nicht wusste was ich schreiben sollte, ist es wirklich lang geworden._

_Ich hoff mal es ist auch so gut wie es lang ist ._

_Und ich sage nochmal, ich war noch nie in Hamburg un hab keine Ahnung ob das alles so seine Richtigkeit hat was ich geschrieben habe, _

_nur dass es die Läden auf der reeperbahn gibt weis ich 100%denn ich hab vorher nachgekuckt._

_So, ich werd jetz die andere FF weiterschreiben, bin irgenwie ein Nachtaktiever Mensch, wenn man bedenkt dass es 2:59 Uhr ist._

_Drückt sofort auf den kleinen Go Knopf da unten.... sonts hagelts über euren Köpfen Crabbes und Goyles...._


	5. Kapitel 5

_Hallo ihr süßen -umknuffz-_

_Danke für die Reviews kiss_

_Ich hab zZ irgendwie n kleinen Hänger,ich weiß nicht was ich weiter schreiben soll und mir will auch einfach nichts einfallen._

_Ich hoffe das das Cappie euch nicht zu langweilig wird._

_R&R pleaze_

__

_---------------------------------_

"Also, ich höre!" sagte Samira als Riley fertig gegessen hatte.

Riley musste lächeln, wie es aussah haben sich alle schlimme Sorgen um sie gemacht.

Am meisten freute sie natürlich Toms Reaktion und sie legte ihre Zweifel, dass er sie nur verarscht hatte wieder ab.

"Nun, ich bin halt so gelaufen und dann hat es angefangen zu regnen.

Dann hab ich schließlich gemerkt, das ich nicht mehr wusste wo ich war und ich habe mich erst mal untergestellt... dann bin ich los gelaufen und da war da diese Frau....."

fing sie an zu erzählen.

Die Feltons und ihre Familie waren gute Zuhörer.

An witzigen Stellen, wie zB als Riley sich die Ladenschilder und Gay durchgelesen hatte und immer verwirrter wurde, krischen sie los und lagen lachend auf den Boden.

An anderen Stellen, zB diese mit den Männern und dem Auto sahen sie erschrocken auf.

"Reeperbahn" lachte Ashley "davon habe ich schon viel gehört. Aber dort war ich noch nie.

Hey, wenn du das nächste mal abdampfst, sag mir bitte vorher bescheid, dann komm ich mit. Wer weiß wo du noch alles landest, was man gesehen haben muss."

Schweigend nahm das Mädchen einen Schluck von ihren Tee.

Ihr unterkühlter Körper schien sich langsam wieder aufzuwärmen, denn sie merkte wie es in ihren Fingern und Beinen zu kribbeln begann.

"Der eine Kerl sah da ziemlich niedlich aus!" fing Sam plötzlich an. "Oder was meinst du?" fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Dann schoss Riley eine Idee durch den Kopf.

"Ja, er ist unglaublich s" fing sie an zu schwärmen und beobachtete dabei aus den Augenwinkeln Tom.

"Vor allem ist seine Stimme so schön männlich, und seine Augen sind so verdammt warm, dass man am liebsten in ihnen versinken würde.

"Er besitzt Humor, sieht super geil aus, und irgendwie fühlt man sich bei ihm sicher" sagte sie weiter was auch vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach.

Und nichts davon war gelogen.

Er gefiel ihr wirklich gut.

Nur war da noch Tom.

Aber war Tom wirklich ein Grund?

Natürlich war er das.

"Na dann!" sagte Sam grinsend und warf Tom einen kurzen Blick zu.

Dieser jedoch ignorierte ihn völlig und Riley war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

Nachdem die junge Amerikanerin gegessen hatte, saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile in der Küche.

Sie witzelten über Rileys Aufenthaltsort, tranken einen Schluck Wein und Olivia und Chaya erzählten über ihre Jugend.

"Ich geh dann ins Bett!" sagte Samira plötzlich und gähnte herzhaft. "Gute Nacht!"

Allmählich erhoben sich auch die anderen und gingen in ihre Gemächer.

Erschöpft lag Riley schon lange im Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, als es leise an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte.

_Das ist sicher Sam_, dachte sie bevor sie "ja?" rief.

Leise und stockend öffnete sich die Tür und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl fiel durch den Spalt.

"Samira, was ist los, denkst du ich hab Ashley hier versteckt?" fragte die blonde lachend und setzte sich aufrecht.

Langsam trat eine Gestalt durch den Türrahmen, und es war gewiss nicht Samira.

Es war Tom.

Riley stockte der Atem.

"Was war das mit Ashley?" fragte er breit grinsend und lief näher auf sie zu.

"Wie? Wo? Aaah, vergiss es." antwortete das Mädchen verwirrt.

"Also, warum bist du hier? Ich wollte gerade schlafen!"

Tom druckste nervös herum und sah auf den Boden.

"ich wollte....also... ich wollte, ähm, ich wollte...." brachte er nur stockend heraus.

"Ich wollte mich bei Dir entschuldigen" sagte er dann und sah Riley direkt in die Augen.

Bei mir entschuldigen? Tom Felton wollte sich bei mir entschuldigen?

"Für....was?" brachte sie deshalb nur zaghaft heraus, doch Tom lächelte sie an und sagte

"Wegen dem, was ich zu Dir gesagt habe bevor du auf der Reeperbahn gelandet bist"

"Dir sei verziehen!" erwiderte sie grinsend.

Tom stand immer noch unschlüssig in der Tür und überlegte was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Gehen oder hier bleiben?

"Das, äh, wollte ich Dir nur sagen!"

"Ah, okay, schon gut."

"Ja, dann, gute Nacht"

"Gut Nacht".

Und er schloss die Tür.

Riley blieb noch eine Weile liegen. Doch da sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte, stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster.

Leise seufzend öffnete sie es und ihr blies die kalte, klare Nachtluft ins Gesicht.

Sie setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und sah in den Himmel.

Er war sternenklar, so wunderschön und einsam.

Der Mond erleuchtete hell die dunkle, ruhige Stadt und spiegelte sich in den Fensterscheiben wieder.

Von fern hörte man leise Autogeräusche und das Bellen der Hunde.

Der Wind blies zart durch das Geäst der Bäume, und riss vereinzelte Blätter mit sich.

Das blonde Mädchen sah aus wie ein Engel, wie sie so auf der Fensterbank saß.

Ihr Haar wehte sanft im Hauch des Windes und ihr zartes, kleines Gesicht war gen Himmel gestreckt.

Wie liebte sie solche Nächte. Einfach still und gedankenverloren in der Nacht sitzen und in den Himmel zu starren.

In Californien tat sie das meistens am Meer, sie mochte es nebenbei noch das Rauschen der Wellen zu hören.

Ihre schwebten so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, so dass es unmöglich war an Schlaf zu denken.

Da waren Benjamin und Tom.

Die Disco gestern, und als Tom sie küsste.

Der Streit heute morgen und wie sie dann weglief.

Die Erlebnisse auf der Reeperbahn,

Benjamin

die Umarmung als sie wieder daheim war

und schließlich,

das Tom eben in ihren Zimmer stande.

Das war viel zu viel aufeinmal.

Sie seufzte abermals und besah sich die einzelnen Sterne.

_Wie schön es doch aussieht, die unendliche Weite des Universums"_ dachte sie sich.

Sie konnte den kleinen Wangen erkennen, und meinte auch für kurze Zeit den Schweif einer Sternschnuppe gesehen zu haben.

Und tatsächlich, einige Sekunden später kam eine zweite und Riley hatte Zeit sich etwas zu wünschen.

Zurück nach America zu gehen.

Nach ca. einer Stunde stummens dasitzen stand sie schließlich auf um zurück ins Bett zu gehen.

Leise schloss sie die Fenster und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker.

Die Uhrzeit zeigte an, dass es schon 4: 07 Uhr und sie nun wirklich schlafen sollte.

Leise und bedacht darauf die anderen nicht zu wecken, schlich sie auf ihr Bett zu.

Nicht ohne noch mal gewaltig gegen die Schranktür zu stoßen, worauf auch gleich ein Bilderrahmen von der Wand fiel und zu Bruch ging.

_"Verdammt_" dachte Riley, bevor sie sich niederkniete um die Scherben wegzuräumen.

Schließlich schaffte sie es aber in ihr Bett zu kommen.

Müde ließ sie sich in ihre Kissen sinken und es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Riley für ihre Verhältnisse schon früh auf.

Es war kurz nach 10 Uhr.

Sie rappelte sich auf und ging erstenmal ins Bad um sich zu duschen und für den heutigen tag herzurichten.

Dann spazierte sie hinunter in die Küche.

Tom und die anderen waren schon alle wach, was Riley doch sehr wunderte.

_Warum muss ich immer die letzte sein?"_ dachte sie sich ärgerlich den gerne hätte sie mal wieder alleine und in Ruhe gefrühstückt.

Chaya kam sofort auf die zugewuselt und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Wenn du heute wieder weg möchtest, nimm bitte jemanden mit." sagte sie lachend und stellte einen Teller Kuchen vor ihre Nase.

"Aber, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bist du heute bereits verabredet, nicht?"

"'a Schtimmt, Benschamin und Mike wollten ja vorbeikommen." würgte Riley mit vollen Mund hervor und versuchte vergeblich das Große Erdbeertortenstück was sie sich in den Mund schob herunterzu schlucken.

Ihre Mutter lächelte nur und stellte ihr noch ein Glas Milch hin, welches das Mädchen auch gierig an sich riss.

"Ich habe auch eine Überraschung für Dich!"

"Was für eine?" wollte Riley sofort wissen und sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an.

Diese ging betont langsam aus der Küche und kehrte nach einigen Minuten mit einen Umschlag wieder zurück.

"Diese hier!" lächelte sie und ging langsam auf Riley zu.

Völlig ignorierend das ihr ältester Sprössling voller Ungeduld auf ihren Stuhl umherrutschte.

Riley stand auf und riss ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand. Mit flinken Fingen öffnete sie ihn und hielt dann ein Flugticket zurück nach America in der Hand.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihren Namen und das Abflugdatum, nämlich den 21. 6, also in 4 Tagen, las, danach schrie sie auf und sprang ihrer Mutter um den Hals.

"Das heißt ich kann noch beim Turnier mit machen" rief sie und freute sich wie ein kleiner Schneekönig.

"Oh danke Mum, danke, danke, danke. "

Dann hielt sie inne.

"Und was ist mit euch?" fragte sie dann.

"Oh, Sam und ich fliegen natürlich mit Dir. Wir als deine größten Fans können unmöglich dein Spiel verpassen."

antwortete ihre Mutter schnell.

"Aber, aber, du hattest Dich doch so gefreut, hier zu sein, meine ich?"

Chaya setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sah zu ihrer Tochter auf, deren Augen noch immer glänzten.

"Nun, wir haben gehört dass es die nächsten Tage fürchterlich regnen solle und, Olivia und Co können uns ja auch besuchen."

"Ja, und zwar am 24. 06. also sind vor auch noch bei deinen Spiel dabei!" mischte sich nun auch Ashley ein.

Das war Riley nicht so Recht. Bei den Gedanken dass Tom ihr zusehe, würde sie den Ball doch eher in die Zuschauertribüne, anstatt über das Netz schlagen.

Voller Abscheu erinnerte sie sich an ihr 2 Turnier in San Francisco.

----Flashback-----

Es war an einen warmen Tag im Sommer am 2 August im Jahre 2000.

Heute sollte Riley ihr 2 tes großes Volley-Ballturnier haben.

Sie spielten in einen Stadium in San Francisco und Tausende Leute würden zukucken.

Als Riley mit ihrer Mannschaft auf das Feld lief hörte sie wie die Menge grölte und jubelte.

Als das Spiel begann war Riley in Top Form, schoss einen Schmetterball nach den anderen und gewann so viele Punkte für ihre Mannschaft.

Kurz sah sie auf die Punktetafel, es stand 21 zu 6 für die San Francisco

Plötzlich erkannte sie eine weitere Stimme unter den vielen "Riley!" schreiern und sie ließ sich ablenken.

Und genau in diesen Moment kam der Ball auf sie zu, Riley bekam es zu spät mit und schoss deshalb den Ball mit voller Kraft in die Zuschauer Tribüne, genau jemanden an den Kopf.

-----Flashback ende------

Noch heute erinnert sich Riley gut an diese Plamage.

Sie hatte einige Witzeleien in Kauf nehmen müssen und das schlimmste war, das der Mann der ihren ball abkam noch Tage später über Kopfschmerzen klagte.

Aber, der Gedanke daran dass sie bald wieder nach Amiland konnte, machte sie glücklich.

------------------------

_Ach, sorry, keine Ideen eben._

_Hoff ihr fandet es net allzu schlecht._

_Könnt aber ruhig trotzdem reviewen gg_

_Ciao, Fallen )_


	6. Waldluft

_Hallo ihr lieben, hier bin ich wieder trommelwirbel- _

_Und ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber geht wieder bei mir –strahlz-_

_Und danke, danke, danke für die Reviews –voll doll freu-_

_**Disclamer: **Tom gehört mir, Riley, Chaya und Sam auch. –fg- Gut, Tom nicht....noch nicht_

_Ich verdien kein Geld bla bla bla, wisst ihr ja alles._

_Hach sorry das ich so lang gebraucht habe, wirklich, nur ich komm einfach nicht weiter. Ich weiß einfach gar nicht was ich schreiben soll, ich find mir liegt so ne Friede Freude Eierkuchen Story nicht. Aber Hey, keine Angst ich bring die Story zu ende, und wie ich mich kenne kann das noch ne ganze Weile dauern._

_Hach...und das der eine Junge B.. heisst... hat eine gewisse Bedeutung **lol**_

_Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst den Autoren beim nächsten eMaileingang checken das Herz erfreuen_

_karinajeanette : Danke für die 2 Revi's -freu- Sorry, das du solange warten musstest! Ich versuch mich ab jetzt schneller zu beeilen und daaanke das dir meine Story so gefällt. _

_Lika: Na ja, Tom mag ja auch Emma –sfg-. Deswegen heisst die Story ja California Girl, eben weil sie so ist. Eben weil sie sich anders verhält. Wer ist eigentlich Mary-Sue? _

_Jolriya: Danke, freut mich das sie Dir gefällt._

_Riddle: Danke auch an Dich._

__

_---------------_

„Was ist los?"fragte Samira, die Riley mit kritischem Blick beobachtete.

Diese sah sie kurz an, schüttelte den Kopf und spachtelte munter weiter.

Chaya sah ihrer großen Tochter lächelnd zu bevor sie etwas fragte.

„Riley, wann wollten denn die beiden Jungen von gestern kommen?"

Das wusste Riley selber nicht so genau.

„Ich glaube irgendwann gegen Abend. Keine Ahnung. Warum?"

„Nur so" antwortete ihre Mutter und machte sich zusammen mit Olivia ans Tischabräumen.

Riley erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Tom, der munter mit seinem Bruder redete.

„Eure Mütter haben für heute übrigens eine Art Tagesplan gemacht"sagte Jim schmunzelnd und sein Blick sagte deutlich „ Na das kann ja heiter werden"

Riley und Samira sahen sich bedrückt an. Wenn ihre Mutter sich etwas ausdachte, bedeutete das meist stundenlange Qualen erleiden zu müssen.

---------------

Bereits eine Stunde später versammelten sich alle abmarschbereit im Hausflur.

Chaya und Olivia standen strahlend auf der Türstelle und verkündeten lauthals:

„Als erstes werden wir in ein Planetarium gehen und danach werden wir das Hamburgerkunst Museum besichtigen. Dann essen wir zu Mittag und anschließend durch die schwarzen Berge und über die Boberger Dünen wandern.

Und dann treten wir den Heimweg an, den wir zu Fuß zurück legen werden und morgen fahren wir in den Heidepark Soltau.

Zieht nicht solche Gesichter, auf, auf !"

Und so zog die Gruppe murrend los, mit Mrs. Roosevelt und Mrs. Felton als Führer.

Tom, seine Brüder und Felton Senior zogen entnervte Gesichter, sagten jedoch nichts.

Anders als wie Riley und Samira die sich über die Pläne ihrer Mutter beschwerten.

„Heidepark hört sich gut an, Planetarium kann ich auch noch überleben aber Kunstmuseen und Wanderwege? Nein, Danke! Bis wir wieder daheim sind ist es Mitternacht."Grummelte Sam wütend vor sich hin. „Also ehrlich, die kommt auf Ideen...."

Riley lächelte. „Glaub mir, mir passt das genauso wenig wie Dir, aber vielleicht wird es ja ganz lustig.... zumindest, wenn man von den Museum Besuch absieht. Ich glaube nicht, das wir erst Mitternacht daheim sind, Mum hat doch extra gefragt wann Benjamin und Maik kommen. Übrigens, willst du heute Abend mitkommen?"fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. Wer weiß, wo sie heute Abend wieder landen würde.

----------------

„Was ist los, Tom?" fragte Ashley und schlug seinen kleinen Bruder heftig auf den Rücken.

Da dieser gerade damit beschäftigt war sein verschlucktes Kaugummi herunterzuwürgen, bekam er erst einmal einen hässlichen Hustanfall, bis er antworten konnte.

„Nix –hust-, was soll sein? –hust-"

„Du schaust so betrübt"

Doch Tom winkte nur ab. „ Nee, ist echt nix." sagte er.

Doch in Wahrheit dachte er nach.

Er dachte über seinen Aufenthalt in Deutschland nach.

Und über Riley.

Das war eigentlich der Grund warum er überhaupt nachdachte.

Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund mochte sie.

War es ihr Gesicht?

Waren es die Grübchen um ihren Mund wenn sie lächelte?

Oder lag es an ihren strahlenden Augen, die jedes Mal aufleuchteten wenn er sie ansah.

War es ihre Aufbrausende Art oder einfach nur ihr warmes lächeln?

Er mochte sie, keine Frage.

Doch warum, konnte er nicht sagen.

Sie war definitiv nicht das, was er sich unter der Art Mädchen vorstellte, die er als seine Freundin haben wollte.

Sie war eine junge Californierin die mit Haut und Haaren ihren Staat verfallen war.

Sie war nicht die ruhige, dunkle Brünette, die er sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

Sie war vollkommen anders.

Sie schien unerreichbar zu sein und vielleicht machte sie das gerade so interessant für ihn.

Ihre Unerreichbarkeit.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Riley für ihn gar nicht so unerreichbar war.

Er dachte nicht daran, das sie auch an ihm interessiert sein könnte, weil sie viele Jungs haben könnte.

----------

Der Planetarium Besuch war recht angenehm. Riley faszinierten die Sterne und sie hörte gespannt zu, was der Student zu den verschiedenen Sternenbildern zu sagen hatte.

Sie saßen in der letzten Reihe und hatten somit einen schönen Ausblick.

Das Hamburger Museum war jedoch nicht so toll. „Ein totaler Reinfall"wie Samira es nannte.

Nun begaben sich die 2 Familien auf den Weg in die schwarzen Berge. Vorher suchten sie jedoch noch ein Restaurant um zu Mittag speisen zu können (A/N: oO. Welch gehobene Wortwahl –roflz-)

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie auch schon eins gefunden.

Seufzend ließen sie sich auf die Stühle fallen und grabschten eifrig nach den Karten.

„1 Flasche Cola" bestellte Riley und „ die Nummer 30".

Samira bestellte das selbe und Tom und seine Geschwister wollten lieber Glasnudeln essen.

„Und, wie fandet ihr es?"fragte Chaya mit glänzenden Augen.

Da keiner zu antworten wollte wurde sie ungeduldig.

„Es war doch sehr schön, findet ihr nicht?"schaltete sich nun auch Olivia ein.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Etwas was ihr spaß machte schien den anderen nicht gefallen zu haben. „Also?"fragte sie spitz.

Jim hatte sich grinsend hinter seiner Karte versteckt.

----------------

Nachdem alle ihr essen vor sich hatten und munter drauf los stopften heiterten sich die Gemüter der jüngeren auch wieder auf.

„Mom, müssen wir jetzt noch in diesen komischen Park?"fragte Jonathan und stöhnte gequält auf als seine Mutter nickte.

Sie alberten herum und ließen sich Geschichten aus ihrer früheren Kindheit erzählen.

Riley fand es göttlich zu hören, das Tom als er noch klein war seine Mutter fragte „ Was eigentlich die Fische dazu sagen, wenn wie einfach gefangen werden"

Nach circa einer halben Stunde waren auch die letzten Krümel von den Tellern verschwunden und der letzte schluck Wasser getrunken.

„Auf geht's!" versuchte Olivia die kleine, oder eher große Gruppe anzuspornen.

-------------------

Riley lief alleine am Ende der Schlange und war tief in Gedanken versunken.

Tom, der einige Meter vor ihr lief überlegte währenddessen ob er sie anreden sollte, oder er es besser bleiben ließ.

Schließlich beschloss er etwas langsamer zu laufen und Riley steuerte kurze Zeit später immer noch in Gedanken an ihm vorbei.

„Hey!"sagte er lächelnd und das blonde Mädchen schreckte auf.

„Hey"sagte sie und erwiederte das Lächeln.

„Was machst du?" fragte Tom, doch gleich ärgerte er sich darüber.

_Dumme Frage. Die konnte auch nur von mir kommen._

„Ach, ich lauf hier halt so rum"antwortete Riley mit einem grinsen.

„Sag mal, was war das eigentlich gestern mit Ashley?"

Tom erinnerte sich daran, dass als er ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, sie „Denkst du ich versteck Ashley?"gesagt hatte.

„Äh, was?"fragte Riley ganz verwirrt.

„Äh, ach so, nun das war nicht so wichtig. Vergiss es!"

Tom ließ es darauf beruhen.

Auch ihm waren die Blicke die Samira seinem älteren Bruder zuwarf nicht entgangen.

„Findest du es hier immer noch so schrecklich?"

Auch das war eine dumme Frage, die er ihr so glaubte er schon einmal gestellt hatte, doch irgendwas musste er doch fragen.

Riley lachte.

„Nein, nein, eigentlich nicht mehr. Es ist doch ganz.... okay hier. Das war nur... der Kultur Schock, ja , das wird es gewesen sein"sagte ihr und es war ihr peinlich, wie sie sich benommen hatte.

Warum musste ihre Mutter sie auch gegen ihren Willen hier her schleppen.

„Ach so, na dann!" sagte Tom und kickte, die Hände in der Hosentasche, einen grauen Stein vor sich her.

Riley beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, doch der Junge schien keine Notiz davon zu nehmen.

„Und... Dir? Ich meine, wie gefälltes Dir hier?"fragte sie denn nun war auch sie an einen Gespräch mit ihm interessiert.

„Nun, ich finde es ganz schön hier. Mal was anderes!"

Dann schwiegen sie wieder eine Weile, den Kopf auf den erdigen Boden gerichtet.

„Hast du... vor noch einmal irgendwann einen Film zu drehen? Oder bei Harry Potter weiterzumachen?"brach die Californierin das schweigen.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Ich könnte noch bei dem 4 Potter Film mitspielen, den Vertrag habe ich noch nicht unterschrieben. Nach dem Urlaub, muss ich eine Entscheidung gefällt haben."

„Dann tu' s doch. Ich meine, auf einen Film mehr oder weniger kommt es doch auch nicht an und deinen Fans würdest du sicher einen Riesen Gefallen damit tun."sagte Riley grinsend.

Tom warf einen Seitenblick auf sie.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe mich noch nicht Entschieden. Mit Mom habe ich noch gar nicht geredet, ich werde sehen was sie dazu sagt!"

„Tu das"seufzte Riley und sah sich um.

Der Park war ohne jeden Zweifel schön. Riesige, dichte grüne Baume standen in Unmengen dicht aneinander und verbreiteten einen süsslichen Duft. Das nasse Laub unter ihren Füßen knirschte bei jedem Schritt und auf den Bäumen waren manchmal die Schwänze eines Eichhörnchens zu sehen.

Der Himmel war tiefblau und keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Die Sonne strahlte heiß und lief so manchen Wanderer ins Schwitzen geraten. Unter einigen Bäumen standen Bänke auf denen manchmal ältere Ehepaar saßen.

Auf der einen Bank saß ein älterer Herr, den Hut neben sich auf die Bank gelegt, Zeitung lesend und fröhlich an einer Zigarre ziehend.

Belustigt beobachtete Riley die grauen Rauchwölkchen, die sich kringelten und hin und wieder Kreise bildeten. Es erinnerte sie an Flip, den Grashüpfer aus Biene Maja.

Die schwarzen Berge waren eine Art Abenteuer Park. Es gab einige Hindernisse zu überwinden und oft liefen sie nur über dünne klitschige Stege über einen kleinen Fluss.

Riley genoss die frische Waldluft und ihre Wangen glühten rosig auf, während ihre Augen strahlten. Tief zog sie den Duft, den nur ein Wald hatte in sich auf und sie fühlte sich als ob einige ihrer Lebensgeister bei jedem Atemzug erwachten.

An einer engen Art Schlucht wo man nur über einen Baumstamm das andere Ende erreichten konnte blieb sie stehen. Der Abgrund war nicht tief, vielleicht 20 Centimeter, doch sie wollte lieber nicht abrutschen und mit dem Füßen im nassen stehen.

Als sie aufsah bemerkte sie das Tom ihr lächelnd seine Hand reichte, die sie dankend umfasste und so liefen sie vorwärts. Langsam liefen sie vorwärts, bedacht darauf nicht auszurutschen und als sie schließlich auf der anderen Seite angekommen waren ließ Tom sie nicht los.

Beide sagten kein Wort, genossen die Stimme, die friedliche Atmosphäre, das plätschern des Wassers und den Gesang der Vögel um sich rum.

Beide lächelten in sich hinein und waren froh, neben dem anderen herzulaufen.

-----------------

_Tut mir wirklich Leid das ich so lange nicht geupdatet habe, nur mir ging' s in letzter Zeit nicht so gut und ich hatte auch wirklich keine Einfälle._

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vergesst nicht den kleinen Go Knopf da unten zu drücken._

_Alles liebe, LG eure Fallen._


	7. wichtig

_Hallo ihr lieben,_

_sorry,, das ist jetzt keine erfreuliche Nachricht._

_Aber ich habe mich entschlossen california girl fürs erste auf eis zu legen._

_Ich hab einfach so einen tiefen Groll gegen diese FF gelegt und ich denke, das es nichts bringen wird wenn ich gegen meinen Willen weiterschreibe._

_Ich werde weiterschreiben, ja, aber das könnte noch etwas dauern. _

_Ich hab einfach jetzt noch 2 andere FF's die mir gefallen und die ich schreibe und ansonsten bin ich jetzt meistens unterwegs und so._

_Tut mir Leid. _

_Danke für die Reviews und alles und ich komm ja wieder_

_Ciao, die fallen_


End file.
